yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell
＆ ゾーン Formerly: ＆ カードゾーン | japanese = 魔法＆罠ゾーン Formerly: 魔法＆罠カードゾーン | furigana = まほう＆トラップゾーン Formerly: まほう＆トラップカードゾーン | romaji = Mahō & Torappu Zōn Formerly: Mahō & Torappu Kādo Zōn | japanese translated = Magic & Trap Zone Formerly: Magic & Trap Card Zone | english = Spell & Trap Zone Formerly: Spell & Trap Card Zone | french = Zone Magie & Piège Formerly: Zone Carte Magie & Piège | german = Zauber- & Fallenzone Formerly: Zauber- & Fallenkartenzone | italian = Zona Magie & Trappole Formerly: Zona Carte Magia & Trappola | portuguese = Zona de Magias & Armadilhas Formerly: Zona dos Cards de Magia e Armadilha | spanish = Zona de Magia y Trampas Formerly: Zona de Cartas Mágicas y de Trampa | korean = 마법 & 함정 존 (魔法 & 陷穽 Zone) Mabeop & Hamjeong Jon Formerly: 마법 & 함정 카드 존 (魔法 & 陷穽 Card Zone) Mabeop & Hamjeong Kadeu Jon |chinese=魔法＆陷阱區 Mófǎ & Xiànjǐngqū / Mo1 faat3 & Haam6 zeng6 keoi1 Formerly: 魔法、陷阱區 Mófǎ, Xiànjǐngqū / Mo1 faat3, Haam6 zeng6 keoi1 or 魔法＆陷阱卡牌區 Mófǎ & Xiànjíngkǎ Páiqū / Mo1 faat3 & Haam6 zeng6 kaat1 Paai4 keoi1 }} Spell & Trap Zones ( ＆ ゾーン Mahō & Torappu Zōn "Magic & Trap Zone"), formerly Spell & Trap Card Zones ( ＆ カードゾーン Mahō & Torappu Kādo Zōn "Magic & Trap Card Zone"), are the 5 Zones in which Spell and Trap Cards can be placed on the field (except Field Spell Cards, which are placed in the Field Zone). They are located in the middle of the field behind the Monster Zones; for this reason, they are also sometimes unofficially referred to as "backrow." On game mats, they are often colored cyan. If all Spell & Trap Zones are occupied or rendered unusable, new Spell/Trap Cards (other than Field Spell Cards) cannot be activated or Set, as there must be a usable vacant Spell & Trap Zone to place the card in (before the activation). Cards cannot be moved between Spell & Trap Zones. Trap Monsters s A Trap Monster requires both a Spell & Trap Zone and a Monster Zone, due to the fact that it is simultaneously treated as both a Trap Card and a Monster Card. However, it is placed in the Monster Zone, and despite the Spell & Trap Zone being unusable, it is not considered occupied (for the purposes of cards such as "Straight Flush" and "D/D/D Dragonbane King Beowulf"). If a Trap Monster is flipped face-down ("Book of Moon" or "Cyber Shadow Gardna", etc.) or has its Trap effect negated ("Jinzo", etc.), it returns to that associated Spell & Trap Zone as a Trap Card. Pendulum Zones Current field The leftmost and rightmost Spell & Trap Zones are also used as Pendulum Zones. These Zones are treated as Pendulum Zones only while there is a Pendulum Monster in that zone (but are not treated as Pendulum Zones if the Pendulum Monster is in that zone as an Equip Spell Card). If there is a Pendulum Monster in the zone, it is treated as both a Spell & Trap Zone and a Pendulum Zone. If one of these Zones has a Pendulum Monster in it while the other does not, only the zone with a Pendulum Monster in it is treated as a Pendulum Zone. Old field Prior to the release of Starter Deck 2017 in the OCG and Starter Deck: Link Strike in the TCG, the Pendulum Zones were distinct zones in which only Pendulum Monsters could be placed. These zones were not treated as Spell & Trap Zones, and Pendulum Monsters could not be placed in the Spell & Trap Zones. References Category:Gameplay fr:Zone Magie & Piège